Fayth
Fayth is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to YWE. YWE (2011- Present) Debut; Angel's Bodyguard & Feuds with Mr. Black & The Undertaker At Breaking Point 2011, Fayth debuted as Angel's Bodyguard when he interfered in Angel's match against Mr. Black and powerbombed Mr. Black for Angel to take the win. At Survivor Series, Fayth was scheduled a one on one match with Mr. Black, before the match started Mr. Black was ran over by Angel & Fayth. Afterwards, Fayth would drag Mr. Black into the ring where he would keep powerbombing him until the ref stopped the match. At TLC, he would help Angel win again when he powerbombed Antho. At the Royal Rumble, Fayth would cost The Undertaker the chance at becoming the Undisputed Champion by attacking him during Taker's match against Angel. Later that night, Fayth would enter the Royal Rumble Match where he eliminated several superstars before he was eliminated by a returning Mr. Black. At Elimination Chamber, Fayth would defeat Mr. Black in a Last Man Standing Match, but he would be attacked by The Undertaker after the match due to costing Taker his match at the Royal Rumble. At Wrestlemania 3, Fayth would lose a Hell In A Cell Match to The Undertaker ending the feud. Fayth made his return at Nitro 2012 attack both Phenom and Double D but then Bro Code made their debut by attack Fayth. Fayth lost at Money in the Bank in a 3 on 1 Handicap match. Feud with Mr. Ace & Rocker At Summerslam 2012 Fayth would compete against Lula but ended no contest after Ginji and Kid Wild intervened in his match, but this time Fayth beat all of them, then Mr. Ace made his return and want to fire him and Fayth went after him. At No Mercy Fayth enters in the ring by going the crowd and when Mr. Ace saw him, he bailed out the ring. At Survivor Series Fayth attack both of Rocker and Bruizah and he continued to attack Rocker, he raise the Intercontinental title above his head. At TLC Fayth fail to win the Intercontinental Championship by double count out but he still hitting Rocker with his powerbomb and Rocker suffered an injury. At Elimination Chamber Mr. Ace challenge Fayth in a extreme rules match at WrestleMania 4 and then Fayth came out of nowhere which accepted. At WrestleMania 4 Fayth win his match by destroying Mr. Ace. At Extreme Rules Fayth lose against J2Red in a 2 on 1 Handicap match after was attacked by mysterious man attacked him. Fayth challenge the mysterious guy in an inferno match. At Summerslam Fayth would lose the match against Rocker who was the mysterious man. At Night of Champions, he return and attack Rocker who lose then the Undisputed Heavyweight title and leave the arena. At Survivor Series his match ended in a double count out, the two monsters continue to brawl until Fayth hit a piledriver onto Rocker through commentary table. At TLC Fayth lost the table match against Rocker. At Royal Rumble 2014, Fayth entering as #17 but was eliminated by Dark Shark. Pursuit of Undisputed Heavyweight Championship & Feud with Victor X At WrestleMania 5 Fayth completed an spot in fatal 4 way for Undisputed Heavyweight Championship but lost to champion Shadow, after his lost he comeback in the ring and hit Shadow with a powerbomb. At Extreme Rules him and Rocker fighting for last time in a Last Man Standing which Fayth win, then he pull Rocker up on his feet and leave. Fayth challenge Shadow at next ppv for Heavyweight title. At Over The Limit he defeat Shadow but by disqualification after Victor X hit him with the steps. At Money in the Bank he lost the triple threat because Victor X hit him with a sledgehammer and his finisher, when Victor come back in the ring Shadow win with a roll up, then he run after Victor X in backstage. At Summerslam Fayth won the no disqualification match against Victor X. At Vengeance he failed to claim the Heavyweight title in a fatal 4 way. After 2 years of hiatus YWE returned. Fayth returned at Payback 2016 attack both Phenom and Shadow. At Survivor Series he failed again to win the belt because was hit in head with a chair and Shadow won. At TLC Fayth completed a spot in 6 man battle royal for #1 contender for Undisbuted title but was eliminated by Victor X, after that he eliminated Victor too. Hardcore Champion At Royal Rumble 2017, Fayth entered as #9 but was eliminated by Rocker. At Fastlane he stole Mario Sanchez' hardcore title and hit him with a powerbomb. At WrestleMania 6, Fayth finally won his first title becoming the new Hardcore champion. At Payback he retain his title in a rematch against Mario Sanchez, later he intervened in the match between Angel and Jacob Cass, attacking his former boss Angel costing his victory. At Elimination Chamber, Fayth would compete in the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Elimination chamber match where he managed to eliminate Rocker. However the lights would go out mid match and Angel would appear to F-5 Fayth and cause him to be eliminated. At Money in the Bank Fayth retain his Hardcore title. At Summerslam Fayth would lose the Hardcore title to Angel in a last man standing. Championships & Accomplishments YWE: *YWE Hardcore Champion - 1x